How It Really Started
by imonthiswebsitewaytoomuch
Summary: What if the first time Percy and Annabeth met, really wasn't the first time? What if they just don't remember it? These are the tapes documenting it all.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an audio recording of the **_**real**_** first time Percy and Annabeth met. Back when they were seven. This recording is meant for their future selves. **

Scarlett, Brielle, and Mabel were best friends- (_Muffling noises in the background.) _Sorry, _ARE_ best friends.

They were doing whatever girls do for fun and- (_More muffling and the sound of a slap.) _Fine, fine! I'll tell it your way. Anyway, Mabel suggested that they go see a movie. "I heard they have this cool new movie out. It's about this psychopath who comes after these kids and kill them in freaky ways. We should check it out."

Mabel looked around, Brielle was doodling mindlessly, Scarlett was hanging upside down off the side of the bed and she was playing with Scarlett's hair. "I don't have a problem with it. Brielle?"

She looked up from her papers, "Okay. I can have my mom give us a ride." The plan was simple, they get the ride from Brielle's mom and all they had to do was wait in line for the tickets.

Unfortunately for them, Scarlett hadn't known that the movie came out on that day. Lets just say the line was freakin long. Mabel groaned. This is going to take forever and we probably won't get a ticket, Brielle thought. "Well this sucks." Scarlett proclaimed. "Yeah." Brielle breathed. After a few moments of waiting, Mabel shouted, "Look!"

Scarlett turned to the direction Mabel was pointing at. There was three kids fighting a giant creature! "Woah! What is that?" Brielle asked. (_Sounds of laughing and a rude comment.) _Hahahaha! Yeah it probably was more like screamed.

Anyway, Mabel gazed over at the kids. One was very small, couldn't have been more then seven but she was holding up very well in the fight. The other two, a boy and a girl, looked ether twelve or thirteen. The girl wore dark cloths and was fending off the giant with a shield. The boy was tall and skinny, he was throwing these fiery balls at the beast.

Scarlett recognized them just as quickly as Mabel. "That's Luke, Thalia and Annabeth when they where younger." "And a family." Mabel voiced. They watch the fight go on for a bit, the clashing of swords, the grunts in pain and the acts of bravery.

"What is this?" Brielle asked. "Looks like a flash mob or something." Scarlett spoke. "I don't remember this happening in the books." Mabel shared. "Nether do I." Brielle started to pull out her phone. "What are you doing?" Scarlett demanded. "I hate not knowing things." Brielle explained.

She typed in on her phone, _Was there a fight with a monster at a movie theater with Thalia, Luke and Annabeth?_ "No results found." Scarlett read. "Yeah, I know. I can read!" Brielle said. "Try typing in the Percy Jackson series." Mabel suggested. Brielle did so and again, no results. "No results for Percy Jackson?" Scarlett grabbed the phone. "That's really weird. I can always find his web page." She said after trying again. Mabel started to shake a bit, "Okay! This is freaking me out!"

Brielle sighed, she knew Mabel would spazz out about this if they didn't find an answer soon. (_Muffled scolding in the background.) _Yes. Spazz out. (_More lecturing.) _I don't care if it isn't proper grammar! I don't care about it now and I won't care about anytime in the future, Annabeth! (_The sound of a smack and a girly shriek.) Ow!_ Gods, your annoying.

ANYWAY! Brielle pointed at the bookstore on the corner, "Look we can go see if we can the scene in one of the books from the book store." "What about the movie?" Brielle rolled her eyes, "Like we were even going to get a ticket. Come on." Mabel and Scarlett shrugged and followed her.

The store door opened with a _Bing! _A gray haired woman *Cough* _OLD *_Cough* at the desk reading a really old looking book. When she saw them she set down the book, "Why hello children." Her smile was really creepy and strained. But Mabel seemed oblivious to this and walked right up to her desk.

"Hello! I was wondering if you had The Percy Jackson series?" Mabel said sweetly. Over doing it much, are we?, Scarlett thought. The woman's eye twitched and she licked her smiling lips, "Pursues Jackson? Where is he?" She demanded in a slithery voice. Mabel backed up a step. "Um, no. You must be talking about a person. I'm talking about a book series." She said, voice quivering a bit.

The woman nails grew into sharp talons. Her upper body became younger and more beautiful and the bottom half became more snake-like. Her talons reached out and snatched Mabel by the shirt. She yanked her forward, and Mabel was struggled against her. Her nasty breath radiated off of her as she spoke, " Where is he? Where is Pursues Jackson?"

"I don't know! Let me go! Help!" Mabel screamed. Brielle began throwing books at the she- beast. Scarlett looked around for something helpful. There. This might work, Scarlett thought. She picked up a purple umbrella and charged towards the monster.

Like that's really going to work! She better be dang happy that I cam- (_Shouting and smacking noises.) OW! _I'm not going to give any thing away! Gods! I was simply pointing out-(_Muffled insults) _I don't care if no one cares! I'm just wanna set the story straight! (_More muffled insults and one clear 'Shut up'.) _Fine. I'll 'Shut up'. So where was I? Oh yes. Scarlett was charging.

She began to bang the beast upside the head. The monster chuckled and threw Mabel across the room. "AHH!" She cried when she hit a wall. Scarlett took a deep a breath, closed her eyes and stabbed the monster in the chest. It got quite. Slowly Scarlett opened her eyes, the beast was turning to dust. But it wasn't Scarlett who slayed her.

It was a raven haired little boy with startling sea-green eyes, holding a ball-point pen.

**Okay my friend and I writing this story together, I wrote the first chapter and she'll write the next. And so on and so forth. Enjoy! R&R! We do not own PJO**


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett stared at him, unmoving. What just happened? It was insane. "I almost died," she said, finally finding her voice. The little boy smiled. "That was pretty gutsy for your first run-in with a monster. Purple umbrella? Creative." Scarlett decided that this kid was okay. Who would disagree? That kid is fantastic! (mumbling in the background) I do not have a large ego! (more mumbling) that's offensive! (yet again more mumbling) of course I know what offensive means! You know what? I'm done with this conversation! I'm getting back to the story.  
>Scarlett stuck her hand out for the kid to shake. "Scarlett Davis," she stated. The boy took her hand. "Percy Jackson." she tried to hide her complete and utter shock. This definitely did not happen in the books. Brielle must have herd them because in the next second she was there looking at Percy. "Did you say, Percy Jackson?" she inquired. "Yeah," he replied looking a little confused. "Do I know you?" "Of course not," she improvised. "It's just a nice name." "Nice save," Scarlett muttered so only Brielle could hear. "Brielle Moore," she offered and Percy nodded.<br>There were some moans coming from the other side of the room. The three kids ran over to see Mabel crumpled on the floor stirring from unconsciousness. Percy leaned over her just as she opened her eyes. And Mabel, being the fanatic that she was, immediately recognized him. Her eyes practically bulged from their sockets. "Oh. My. God! It's Per-" "-fect that your almost completely uninjured, from being thrown into the wall," Brielle interrupted her and Scarlett had her hand over Mabel's mouth. Both stopping her from completely blowing it.  
>Mable seemed to get the picture and was trying extremely hard not to have a total spazz attack over the son of Poseidon. "Mable this is Percy Jackson. Percy this is Mable Stevens. Percy saved our lives." the boy blushed at this statement. "It's no big deal," he mumbled. "Yeah it is," Brielle said. " If you weren't there, Scarlett would've been eaten by that monster thing. A purple umbrella? What were you thinking?"<br>"Hey! At least I wasn't the one throwing books at it!" she retorted. "I'm surprised you didn't forget about the monster and start reading your so-called weapons!" Percy interrupted the argument before it got too out of hand and looked at Mabel. "Can you stand?" he asked with concern in his big green eyes. "I think so," she replied getting to her feet. "Everything's a little sore but it's my shoulder that hurts the worst." she tried rolling her left shoulder around but winced. "Will you be okay for now," Percy asked. "Yeah I think so," she replied gritting her teeth. "Well you're gonna have to be," Scarlett stated, looking around the bookstore. "if we don't get out of her soon, we'll be in big trouble." It had finally occurred to everyone what mess they made.  
>Books were all over the floor, papers everywhere, a big crack in the wall curtsey of Mabel's body being thrown into it. Gold dust on the ground. A bookshelf turned over. Luckily no one else was in the store besides them. But it wouldn't be that way for long.<br>"We have to try and catch up to those kids," Brielle decided. They had to be demi-gods too." of course the girls already knew who those kids were but they had to play dumb for Percy's sake. For the whole series' sake.

It was harder to find Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth than they thought. They were on a grassy hill, just outside of two towns over when they finally decided to stop. It was dark and they were all tired. Percy more so than anyone. He fell asleep, his head resting on Mabel's lap. Mable was rubbing at her still aching shoulder, Scarlett was sitting criss-cross-applesauce, picking at the grass, and Brielle, god only knows how, had managed to make a fire in the center of there circle. Mabel gently tapped Percy's face, making sure he was asleep, before she spoke. "What the heck happened today?"  
>Brielle looked up. "I've been thinking about it the whole way here," she said shifting slightly. "We're in the books. That's the only logical explanation." Scarlett scoffed and cracked a smile. "Very logical," she muttered. Mabel added, "It has to be before the first book though, because Percy is currently seven years old, I'd say." "And by the looks of it, so was Annabeth. Luke and Thalia, they're what, fourteen?" "Our age."<br>"This isn't real," Scarlett shook her head in disbelief, still smiling. "This is a dream come true," Mable corrected in obvious joy. "I'd rather be in Harry Potter," Brielle stated flatly. "But this is okay too, I guess. We'll probably be stuck here for a while so we can't let anyone know that we know about any of this. We just have to make them believe that we're demi-gods." "But what if we are?" Mabel asked. "we are apart of the series now, we have to be half bloods." That did make sense. "this is hurting my head, can we discuss this later?" Scarlett, asked rubbing her temples.  
>They sat in silence now mulling over all of the information taken in. on there search for Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia, they had talked to percy and he had explained how he had found out that he was the son of Poseidon. That's how he got riptide. He got angry and made a run for it, not really sure where he was going. He found out about camp half blood and decided to head that way. After numerous run-ins with monsters, and several near-deaths, he became pretty good with a sword. That's when he met the girls at the bookstore.<br>It was probably near one in the morning and their eyes were getting heavy. There were noises coming from the woods on the other side of the hill. Brielle sat straight up, eyes wide. "What was that?" she whispered paranoid. Sleep was gone from their minds. "Monsters!" Mabel whispered back, grinning and wiggling her fingers in what was supposed to be a spooky gesture. "That's not funny!" Brielle shot back.  
>"Well whatever it is, I'm gonna find out," Scarlett stated and stood up walking over to the other side of the fire. She bent over Percy who was still fast asleep in Mabel's lap. She reached into the boy's pocket and pulled out riptide. "You are so unbelievably stupid," Brielle said, looking as Scarlett uncapped the pen and admired the blade. "Hey, I have a weapon, and this time it's not a purple umbrella." "If this was a horror movie, you'd die," Brielle tried persuading. "But it's not." Mabel snickered saying, "It's probably nothing. Probably just a squirrel or something. She'll be fine." she kept trying to reassure Brielle as Scarlett made her way down the hill.<br>The woods were dark. This was a dumb idea. Still she kept moving forward for some reason that even she couldn't understand. She finally stopped and listened. Nothing. Absolute silence. Scarlett gripped onto the sword, holding it in a way that she hoped was skilled and experienced, but in reality was just awkward. She was about to turn to go back when a twig snapped behind her. The girl whirled around only to have an arm wrapped around her waist and a sword pressed to her throat.  
>She dropped riptide. She looked up through the darkness just barley being able to make out what was unmistakably the face of Luke Castellan.<br>"Who are you?" he demanded.

**If you didn't catch it last time, my friend wrote this chapter. I think she did pretty awesome, but opinion doesn't count! R&R! We do not own PJO**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay it's my turn to tell the story! (Muffled insults) No it is fair! (Mumbled question) Because I said it is! So shut up! Alright, back to the story.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Scarlett felt the sword on her throat and gagged a little. "S-Scarlett Davis." She squeaked. Luke tightened his grip on the sword, "Fine. Scarlett Davis would you care to explain why you have been tracking us?"

"We have a little kid. He's a special! He needs your help." Scarlett explained, then flinched afraid that she had said to much. Luke thought this over for a moment. He already had Thalia and Annabeth, why get another mouth to feed? Then again, how could he refuse, a boy just like him, protection?

He dropped his weapon to his side and released the girl. Scarlett distanced herself from him, she knew his future history and wasn't sure what to expect from him. "Go. Get the boy. We will see how special he is." Luke smirked; the aura of confidence surrounded him.

Scarlett gave him a sharp nod, and turned and sprinted back to meadow. "Guys! Guys!" She screamed, almost excitedly. Mabel wiped her head around, "Shhh! You'll wake him up!" She said in a hushed tone. "Well, we need to wake him up. We have a meeting with Luke, Thalia and Annabeth." Scarlett motioned for them to get going.

"What? How did that happen?" Brielle asked. Scarlett began to explain the run in with Luke Castellan. Mabel's jaw dropped.

"Told you it wasn't a squirrel." Brielle stated. "Well you didn't say it was a psychopathic traitor ether!" Mabel yelled/whispered. Brielle bit her lip, "She kind of has a point. Maybe we should find a different way to get him to camp. We can't trust Luke." "I think we can. He could have killed me. But he didn't. He was just protecting his family." Scarlett said the last part quietly.

They all knew how betrayed Thalia and Annabeth would feel later. "Okay Scarlett. I trust you, but I will not let you wake Percy up. It looks like he hasn't sleep in days." Mabel said and began to pick Percy up.

His head rested perfectly on her shoulder and they began to walk. He stirred a little and stuck his thumb in his mouth and relaxed again. (Muffled yelling) It did so happen! (A clear 'Did not!') Did so! I'm not to fight you on this! Anyway, "Aw! That's so cute!" Scarlett cooed. "Is it really healthy for a seven year old to suck his thumb?" Mabel rolled her eyes at Brielle.

"This is the kid that is 'oh so special?'" A voice mocked. They turned their left to find Luke, Thalia and a couple of sleeping bags around a big oak tree. "Yes. Do you have a problem?" Scarlett asked, daring her to say more. Thalia walked towards them, "No. I just didn't expect him to be sucking his thumb," Mabel scowled; she had never liked Thalia even as a book character. "But oh well. Let's see what he's got."

Thalia was about to zap Percy awake when there was a, "Wait!" A messy blob of blonde hair popped out of a sleeping bag. Luke knelt down to her level, "Annabeth, your suppose to be asleep." Annabeth unzipped her sack and ran up to Mabel. "Come on. You can set him down in my bag!" She said ignoring Luke's words. Annabeth tugged Mabel towards the bag.

Luke cracked a smile at Annabeth's attitude , while Thalia looked as if she was going to blow a gasket. Scarlett wanted to point and laugh but she knew this wasn't the time. "He will show you tomorrow." Brielle offered. As Mabel put Percy into the sack, she mumbled, "Trust me you won't be disappointed."

Annabeth brushed the hair out of Percy's face. Then giggled, "Ew! He's drooling!" Mabel smiled, "Do you think he's cute?" Annabeth scrunched up her face and shook her head. (A distinct 'Hey!') Shut up! I didn't interrupt you this much! As I was saying! Luke rubbed her head, "That right. Because you're my girl, right?" Annabeth grinned brightly and nodded. Scarlett felt her heart drop.

Annabeth didn't deserve what happened. Or what's going to happen. Annabeth looked back at the boy and studied him. Suddenly she let out a big yawn and brought the other sleeping bag next to her old one. Thalia grumbled something about not sharing her sleeping bag and hit the hay.

Brielle sighed and tried to find the least dirty place you could in the woods. Mabel laid down next to the sleeping children. Scarlett found herself marching up to Luke, who was standing guard.

He heard her; she wasn't very good at sneaking up behind someone. "What is it?" He asked. Scarlett took a deep breath and made a decision, "I need you to take us to Camp-Half Blood. All of us. We need to speak to Chiron." Luke began to open his mouth but she cut him off, "And don't say you don't know where it is. I know you do." Luke cursed. How did she know that? Luke had a feeling she was hiding something.

"Fine. We will take you; it's about time we get there anyway. It's about a three day trip from here." Luke told her and Scarlett was about to thank him profusely, when he cut he cut her off with these words, "But first you have to tell me what your hiding."

Scarlett's throat closed and her hands began to sweat. He knew something was up. He had caught on.

**This one was my chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. R&R! We do not own PJO**


	4. Chapter 4

"Um." Luke raised an eyebrow. "Go on." Scarlett hesitated. She definitely couldn't tell him the truth. So what the heck was she supposed to say? "Oh my, look at the time," she said looking at her wrist where there was no actual watch. "I really must be going." she got as far as one step away before Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. "oh no you don't." He stared intently at her. "Tell me."

"Why do you care?" she shot at him. "I'm not going to risk anything happening to Annabeth and Thalia." _For now._ "Well we're not a danger to you. I promise." Luke stared at Scarlett for a moment before letting go of her arm. "You will tell me eventually," he said. "Sure, sure," she replied dismissively. Like that was ever gonna happen.

She yawned, discovering how tired she actually was. Luke smirked. "Better get some rest," he said and she walked back over to the small circle of sleeping demigods. Scarlett laid down in Luke's sleeping bag just to spite him. Now he can sleep on the ground.

Percy woke to a gentle nudge and opened his eyes to see a strange girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, staring down at him. "Rise and shine," she chirped happily. "Who are you?" he asked wearily. "I'm Annabeth chase," she informed and then indicated to two teenagers standing behind her. "That's Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan."

Percy sat up in his sleeping bag and looked around, finally seeing Brielle, Scarlett, and Mabel, there too. He got up and walked over to Mabel and she ruffled his hair. "Where are we?" he asked, a little apprehensive of there new traveling buddies.

Mabel smiled down at him. "We're in the woods by the hill. Luke Thalia, and Annabeth are gonna take us to camp half-blood. They just wanna see you demonstrate your abilities first. Is that okay?" Percy nodded, turning back to their new "friends".

Thalia took a sip from her water bottle and scoffed. "What makes him so special? He looks like he could barely hold a sword straight." Percy got mad at her assumptions of him and held his hand out, palm facing Thalia, and squeezed his eyes shut. Water shot out from her water bottle and nailed her right in the face.

Percy smiled triumphantly as the three girls behind him snickered. Annabeth and Luke looked both impressed and slightly irritated, not finding the humor in Thalia being squirted with water. Apparently Thalia didn't see the humor either because the next second, her hand shot out and Percy was zapped with electricity.

Percy stumbled back a bit, looking dazed. "Hey!" Mabel shouted. "Not cool! Percy didn't hurt you!" she wasn't listening. Neither was Percy. When his eyes re focused he shot out his hand squirting more water at Thalia, with more force.

It looked painful.

They were in an all-out battle. "Well this is just great," said Brielle sarcastically. "Water plus electricity equals Percy and Thalia getting their brains fried." Luke finally decided it had gone on for too long and grabbed Thalia and Percy and held them apart in separate arms. "Your done," he said with finality and let go of both of them, which led to them falling on their butts. "I so won," Thalia stated as her and Percy got to their feet.

"Yeah right," Mabel said defending him. "Percy could easily beat you! He was just going easy so he wouldn't hurt you." That was a complete lie. (Mumbled yelling) There is no way you could have beat her. Just admit it! (Mumbled complaining) Enough! "Oh please. I'm a daughter of Zeus." "Zeus you!"

Brielle put her hand up. "Okay, okay, stop fighting before Scarlett breaks out the purple umbrella and beats all of you." "Really? You couldn't just let that go?" Scarlett asked unimpressed. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Purple umbrella?" Brielle laughed. "She tried to fight a monster with one."

Luke smirked. "Hey, it was my first time fighting a monster! And I didn't have a sword!" Annabeth frowned. "You guys don't have swords? How are you supposed to fight monsters?" "You're lucky we have extra," Thalia said. "Truce?" Percy asked. "For now," Thalia replied.

"We better get going," Luke stated heading over to his sleeping bag and started rolling it up. Brielle muttered under her breath so only Scarlett could hear, "And that's how you stop a fight." Scarlett had to admit, that was the most impressive thing all morning.

Everyone started packing up and Mabel, Scarlett, and Brielle, picked out swords from a duffel bag to use for the time being. Percy was helping Annabeth pack up her things and they were talking quietly. They were really adorable. When everything was done, the seven half-bloods started out of the woods.

They walked for a little while before Annabeth spoke up. "Can we stop somewhere to eat?" she asked stomach growling. Everyone agreed and they were soon sitting at a large booth in the Waffle House. They ordered and ate their meals, talking little to none. After they all finished they pooled their money and Luke went up to pay. He sat at the bar waiting for what seemed like eternity while the cashier was being chatted up by some girl.

The man that was sitting next to him suddenly stood up and made a dash to the bathroom. He left his car keys sitting at the bar. The son of the god of thieves, smirked.

"Hey, I got us a ride," Luke said walking back to the table. "But still, who the heck puts ice in milk?" That was the conversation he came back to. "You got us a ride?" Percy asked. "Yeah but we need to leave. Now," Luke replied looking over his shoulder. "Hurry."

In the parking lot Thalia kept pressing the unlock button on the thing on the keychain. Finally one of the car's lights flashed and they headed over towards it. It was a big SUV that fit seven passengers. Sheer luck. "I am so driving," Thalia said hopping in the drivers seat. "We are so gonna die," Brielle said and Scarlett smirked. "We should take turns driving," she added." "I call second!" Mabel shouted. After everyone was in the car, Thalia started it up and turned on the radio.

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me till you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like jagger

I got the moves like jagger-

"Good god, turn that off."

**Yeah! Go friend whose name I won't mention! Hope you ejoyed it! R&R! We do not own PJO**


	5. Chapter 5

When Thalia had finally picked a song she liked, Luke asked, "How much gas does this thing have?" Thalia glanced down at the gauge, "Not enough. Crap."

"I saw a sign saying that there was a gas station at the next exit." Annabeth informed them. _Only seven and she is already showing all of us up_, Mabel thought. While Percy thought, _how did she read a sign outside? I can barley read the words on Brielle shirt._

Brielle's shirt clearly read, **Sarcasm. I praise the person who invented it. **But his dyslexia made it look like, **Rascams. I pareis the pesron hwo inevnted it. **

Thalia flicked the right blinker on and began to drive onto the exit. "That's Annabeth." She smiled. Thalia slowly pulled into the gas station. "Wait! There is a cop!" Percy cried. Scarlett began to get nervous. "Relax! Just act like your doing what your suppose to." Thalia instructed. Luke nodded and jumped out of the car to pump gas. Percy looked like he wanted to get up and run. He had been running from adults for about a month and he knew when to get out of a place. That time was now.

"Mabel." He pleaded. Mabel looked toward him with understanding in her eyes, "It's okay. We'll be out of her in like two seconds." Percy hoped so. Annabeth nudged him a bit, to let him know to calm down. You know you are so heartless! (Muffled shouting and smacking) OW! See! Hurtful! You are such a jerk! (Muffled voice) Yes a jerk. You know what? Just let me tell the story.

Then the cop began to walk up to Luke. Thalia tensed, they couldn't be caught now. Not after all they'd been through. Everyone in the car watched wide-eyed as Luke talked to the policeman. Suddenly Luke shook hands with the man and sauntered back to the car.

"What was that about?" Thalia demanded. Luke shrugged and buckled up, motioning for her to start the car. She did so as he spoke, "Well he came up to asking why the driver looked so young. So I pretended to get offended and yelled, 'That's my mother! She has dwarfism!'" Everyone in the car busted out in laughter. Even Thalia chuckled a bit. "Then he began to apologize and offered to pay for the gas. Which was good, cause I didn't have any money."

Scarlett raised her eyebrow, "And?" "And I stole his wallet." He said sheepishly. Mabel laughed, "Nice." Brielle looked like she was trying not to laugh, "That's horrible!" Luke laughed at her, "That's just how I work! And Thalia I would step on it if I were you, he is a cop remember." Thalia grinned devilishly, "Gladly." And she slammed on the gas. "Ah!" Annabeth screamed, while Percy screamed, "Faster! Faster!"

Brielle gripped her chair, she this wouldn't end well. After about ten minutes, Percy began to squirm uncomfortably. Annabeth leaned over to him and whispered, "What are you doing?" He blushed a bit and said, "I have to pee." Suddenly Annabeth began to squirm too. "Great. Now I have to use to bathroom." She said in a hushed tone.

"Well I have to go bad. Unless you want me to pee on you, I suggest you tell someone." Percy said in a huffy voice. Annabeth scoffed and tapped on Luke's shoulder. "Luke? Percy has to pee. He said, he'll pee on me we don't stop." Percy's jaw dropped. See you are so evil! (Sounds of smacking) OW! Stop that! ('No! I'm not evil!') Um yes you are! (More smacking) Fine! Your not evil! You win! ('Thought so.')

Anyway, Luke looked towards Percy for answers. "I-I I didn't say that! And Annabeth you need to pee too!" "Well you don't see me threatening to pee on people!" " Well you don't need to be such a snitch!" "Well it's your fault I have to pee in the first place!" "Well if you would have-" "SHUT UP!" Brielle yelled, "I swear if you two don't be quiet I will go back there and smack the pee out of you!" "Can we just pull over so they can pee in the bushes?" Mabel begged.

Thalia quickly compiled. Annabeth scrunched her face up at the idea, but ran out to the bushes anyway. Percy sprinted towards the nearest bush and you could hear him saying, "Ahhhhhh," in relief, from the car. (loud laughter coming from the background) Shut up! It's not that funny! ANYWAY!

"Alright guys. Hurry on back." Scarlett hollered. Soon everyone piled back into the car. Mabel insisted on driving, she said something about not wanting to die. Scarlett and Brielle were relived that Thalia wasn't driving anymore but they were a bit nervous watching Mabel sit down in the drivers seat. Mabel put her finger up to her chin in, what it appeared to be, deep thought. "Now which one is the gas again?"

Everyone froze. Mabel laughed. "Just kidding! Gosh guys, learn to take a joke." She said as she put the car in gear. Before they knew it they were off again. At a more reasonable speed, Brielle thought. Percy and Annabeth started playing punch buggy and Percy received a big bruise from Annabeth. Thalia cheered Annabeth on while Luke shook his head. He showed him the proper way to punch someone and leave a mark too.

Percy tested his new skills out on Annabeth. Lets just say it was pretty. (A clear, 'That's just because you got beat up.') Was not! You cheated! Somehow! I know you did! (Muffled insults.) Yes you can cheat at fighting! (Muffled shouting) Well it's your fault I got that black eye! Anyway, that began a full on fight in the backseat.

Finally Scarlett had enough "Stop it! Alright! New game!" She shouted. "How about spin the bottle?" Said a seductive voice.

The goddess of love had appeared in their car, freaking Mabel out so much it caused her to crash the car.

Into a tree. On the highway.

**Alrighty! I think that went quite well. I'd really like some reviews on this story so if you could? If not I'm still going to continue but a review would be nice.**


	6. Chapter 6

The airbags deployed. A loud scream. *cough* Brielle *cough*. Everyone jerked foreword in their seats. Well, except for Scarlett, who hit the front windshield all the way from the back seat. "Ooowwwwwww," she moaned.  
>"Mabel, you suck at driving." "You should have worn a seatbelt," Mabel countered, unharmed. "Is everyone okay?" Luke asked from the back. There were mumbled 'yes's. Aphrodite sat perfectly calm, not affected at all by the crash.<br>"So is that a 'yes' for spin the bottle?" the goddess asked?

"NO!" Aphrodite shrugged and smiled dazzlingly. "Well in case you little half bloods haven't already figured out, I'm Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty!" she expected them all to be amazed. They weren't. Too much.  
>She looked over to see Percy and Annabeth in the very back seat. She squealed in delight and was about to start gushing about their future love life when Brielle cut her off.<br>"So how's my love life gonna work out?" she asked thinking on her feet. In all honesty she really didn't care but she had to stop the love goddess from blowing what they had worked so hard to keep hidden.  
>"Ehh, not too interesting. You eventually fall in love and live happily ever after. How boring." Aphrodite looked like she was about to turn back to Percy and Annabeth when it was Scarlett interrupting this time, moaning loudly and clutching her head. "Ooh how juicy!" the goddess said obviously looking into said girl's future love life. "I don't want to know" Scarlett groaned.<br>"Look, ma'am. If you're not here for anything important, we really need to get going." it was Thalia that spoke. Aphrodite just scowled but was gone. Not a good sign.  
>"Can the car still start?" Percy asked and Mabel tried to start it up. No luck. "Sorry guys," she said. "We're gonna have to walk." (<em>'That sucked'<em>) Yeah it did.  
>Everyone filed out of the SUV, grabbing there stuff from the trunk and stood on the side of the road. There were sounds of sirens, not far off. They had to get out of there quick.<p>

When they started to walk, Scarlett kept stumbling around, dizzy.  
>"That windshield must have hit you hard," Brielle mused. "Are you okay?" added Mabel. "I see stars," replied Scarlett, almost falling over. "Well that's not a good sign."<br>"Try not to pass out," said Annabeth. "You might, fall into a coma and never wake up." "Cheerful," stated Thalia, flatly. Luke sighed and pulled the dizzy girl onto his back carrying her, like a piggy-back ride. "You better be thankful," was all he said. "Thanks," she whispered back, resting her head on his shoulder.  
>"Hurry up," Luke called back to the group. "Before the ambulances or police get here." Everyone hurried up.<p>

They had been walking for a while when Percy suddenly said," Lets play a game." "How 'bout the quiet game," said Thalia annoyed. "Well I want to play a game," said Mabel siding with Percy.  
>"I spy," Annabeth started. "An RV!" Brielle yelled. Annabeth scrunched her face up. "No, that's not it." "No I mean <em>I<em> see an RV! We can hitch a ride!" All seven of the demigods stuck their hands out at the RV. Big mistake.  
><em><br>"This is the song that never ends  
>Cause it goes on and on my friends<br>Some people started singing it not knowing what it was  
>And they'll continue singing it forever just because<br>_  
><em>This is the song that-"<br>_  
>Never. Ends.<p>

Two hours. That same song over and over again. Non-stop.  
>Of course. of course! They just had to get the RV with the annoying happy family that liked to sing road trip songs.<br>Annabeth was looking out the windows trying to block out the noise. Scarlett was sleeping. Luke was staring off into space, in deep thought. Mabel was tapping her foot, frustrated that the song would be permanently stuck in her head, forever. Thalia and Brielle looked like they wanted to rip their ears off. Percy was singing along, happily. (_Muffed complaints_) What? It was an awesome song!

_"This is the song that never ends  
>Cause it goes on and on my friends<em>"

The music stopped. _Finally_.  
>So kids," the driverdad started. "Where did you say you were headed again?" "To see our family in Rhode Island," replied Brielle, extremely relieved that the music had stopped. "What were you doing walking on the side of the road by yourselves.?" "Long story. Unimportant."  
>The man looked suspicious and wanted to keep asking questions, but his wife stopped him, putting her hand on his. They had three kids. Two twin five-year-old girls and a seventeen-year-old son.<p>

They didn't talk at all. It was slightly creepy.  
>The singing started again.<p>

Thalia couldn't take it. "That park is where we're supposed to meet my uncle," she said pointing to the park that was right down the street in the town they were driving through. "He's going to drive us the rest of they way." Luke sent her a sharp look but she ignored him.  
>"Thanks for taking us all this way," said Mabel sweetly when the RV pulled up to the large park. The man and his wife smiled and nodded as they un-boarded. When the annoying family finally drove away, they sat at the pick nick table under a small shelter. "Well that's just great," said Luke sarcastically. "Now we've got no ride."<br>"I think getting off of that RV was the best thing we did all day," stated Brielle more than pleased. "Well I don't see anything that was wrong with it," said a finally awoken and un-dizzy Scarlett. "Says the girl that got to sleep the whole time and not hear that gods awful song." Mabel retorted.  
>"What song," she asked. "This is the song that never ends, cause it goes on-" Percy started happily. "Shut up!" shouted Thalia and Brielle at the same time.<br>That's when the monster showed up.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright time me to tell the story. The _right _way. ('_I do it right!'_) Yeah whatever. So where so where am I to start? Oh yes! It was the mean, ugly, boxer wearing, Minatour.

Scarlett widened her eyes. "Holy crap." Mabel breathed as Brielle screamed at the top of her lungs. "Showtime, little boy." Thalia said to Percy.

Fear spread across his face, "W-what?" Thalia smirked, "You heard me. Now go!" Percy had fought many monsters since he had run away but this guy was the biggest one yet. Luke took out his sword as Annabeth drew her knife. "Thalia." Luke warned. Annabeth stepped towards Percy, "Thalia, this isn't fair." Thalia was about to say something when the Minatour snorted and finally noticed them. His eyes narrowed at Percy and he stood his ground.

"Let him do it." Mabel told them. Percy looked at her surprised, but saw that she had a look of confidence on her face. She knew he could do it. Percy took a deep breath and charged at the beast. The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way Percy tried to dodge. Time slowed down. His legs visibly tensed. He looked so stupid. (_Muffled yelling_) So, I don't care if you were being attacked. You still looked stupid! Anyway!

He couldn't jump sideways, so He leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck. That was pretty awesome. (_'Thank you!'_) Don't get used to it.

Then Luke, Annabeth and Thalia's jaw dropped. The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake him. Percy locked his arms around the horns to keep from being thrown. Annabeth shut her eyes tight; she didn't want to see her new friend get hurt. Scarlett kept thinking, 'this can't be real, this can't be real! Oh gods, don't let him hurt!'

Mabel so desperately wanted to help Percy but she knew she couldn't. He was going to be okay. Right? The bull-man screamed and flung Percy through the air. He landed flat on my back in the grass. His head smacked against a rock. Mabel screamed and started to run towards him but Brielle stopped her. When Percy sat up, his vision was blurry, but he had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife. The monster charged once again.

Without thinking, Percy rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, Percy drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage. He moaned and clawed at his chest, slowly disintegrating. All that was left was little Percy holding a knife-sized horn.

"Thalia can we accept him now?" Luke said with an eye-roll. Thalia was too shocked to say anything. Annabeth ran up and hugged the little hero. "Percy! That was amazing!" Stop smirking, and don't go and get a big head. (_Mumbled grumbling_.) "But why didn't you use Riptide?" Percy's smile dropped and a embarrassed look replaced it. "Um… I forgot?" "Uhg! You Seaweedbrain!" Annabeth yelled as she punched him. "Ow! Well you-you-you"

"Yeah you keep working on that." She laughed. Mabel sighed, "Young love." Scarlett and Brielle giggled and Luke looked at her with a confused face. He was about to ask what she was talking about when Thalia spoke, "Hey why are those people dressed up?" She addressed seven kids wearing a Princess, Pimp, RockStar, Harry Potter, Winnie the Pooh, Witch and a Hobo costumes.

Brielle face palmed, "Guys! It's Halloween!" "Crap! I love Halloween!" Mabel pouted. "Guys, I hate to be the barer of bad news but we have no money. Witch means no food." Thalia said. As this depressing thought set in, Luke had an idea. Scarlett created the same thought. As they shared a look, a creepy look spread upon their faces.

"This dress is itchy." Annabeth complained. "At least yours fits." Brielle pointed out. "At least yours is attractive! And for a girl!" Mabel shouted. (_Laughing._) Yeah it was pretty funny! Anyway. After stealing the kids costumes, Annabeth was the princess, Thalia was the rockstar, Luke was the pimp, Percy was Harry Potter, Scarlett was Winnie the Pooh, Gabby was a witch, and Mabel was the hobo.

But of course the costumes had problems. Annabeth's dress was itchy. Thalia's tights were ridding up. Luke's hat was way to big. Percy's pants kept falling down. Scarlett's upper half was too tight. Brielle kept having to pull down her skirt. Really Mabel's costume was the only on that fit perfectly. Except for the fact it was made for a boy.

"Come on guys. Just one more house! We almost have a whole bag full!" Thalia cheered. "Fine." They all groaned. They were all extremely tired from walking so long. "How about that house?" Percy yawned. "Sure, lets go." Luke said.

They all trudged to the door. Percy and Annabeth must have ringed the doorbell at least five times. The door opened and they were face to face with the Greek goddess Athena.

**Ohhhh! The suspense! Yeah not really. Well R&R! I do not own PJO.**


End file.
